Digimon World
Digimon World is a fanfic series created by MarioSonic1243 and Lifegoodkid2468. Dispite the name of the series, this is not based off the game. Chronologically, this takes place in between Digimon Adventure 01 and 02. It introduces five new Digimon characters, Kenta, Ryuno,Black Agumon,Black Gabumon,Black Guilmon,Black Gatomon. It is followed by it's sequel, Digimon Xros Wars Forever. "In a Nutshell this Universe is Full of CROSSOVER of Sonic and Digimon" - Tokomon Main Parts Of the Story *It takes place 4 months later. *Tai and friends were transported to the Digiworld. *T.K. finds 2 kids. *Kenta and Ryuno becomes Digidestineds after saving their lives. *Tai and friend's Digipartners becomes captured. *Tai, Kenta and friends has to join forces with their new Digipartners. *Ryono and Kenta's true forms are digimon Characters #Kenta: The series main protagonist and the leader of the Digidestined. His heart is filled with danger, friendship, courage, bravery, and peace. He tries to avoid meeting Sora's Digimon Byomon. His true form is a digimon named Gumdramon. He is Matt's lost brother. #Ryuno: The second member of the Digidestined and Kenta's best friend. He is the mostly brutal to the team, especially T.K. and Joe. But, when it comes to fighting, he is also the strongest in the team. Like Kenta, his true form is a Shoutmon. #Tai Kamiya: The sub-leader of the Digidestined. He is a rival and best friends to Kenta. #Kari Kamiya: The third member of the Digidestined and Tai's little sister. After Kenta saved her life, she became Kenta's BFF. #Matt Ishida: The forth member of the Digidestined. He is a rival and best friends to Ryuno. He is known as the "Lone Wolf." He is also Kenta's older brother. #Mimi Tachikawa: The fifth member of the Digidestined. Besides of her being selfish, she is kind and caring to the team. Like Kari, she became BFFs with Ryuno. She has a crush on Joe Kido, but is too shy to admit it. #Izzy Izumi: The sixth member of the Digidestined. He is very a logical and intelligent thinker. He is mostly trying to examine Kenta's powers. He hates the fact that Kenta keeps calling him "Computer Geek." #Joe Kido: The seventh member of the Digidestined. He is dependable and thoughtful, and sometimes a worrier. He is mostly clumsy because of Ryuno pushing him, punching him, tripping him, tossing him, and frightening him. He has a crush Mimi, but like her, he's also too shy. #Sora Takenouchi: The eighth member of the Digidestined. She is supportive, kind, and somewhat tomboy-ish. She also BFFs with Kenta. #T.K. Takaishi: The ninth member of the Digidestined. He is Kenta's special friend, so he tries to be like Kenta. He is almost clumsy because of Ryuno. #Sonicomon: Kenta's Digipartner and best friends with him. #Shadamon: Ryuno's Digipartner who shares the same feelings with him. Like Kenta, he is Sonicomon's brother. #Agumon: Tai's captured Digipartner. #Tailsmon: Izzy's new Digipartner. He admires electronics and machines. #Marinmon: Sora's new Digipartner. She shares the same feelings with her and loves adventures. #Biyomon: Sora's captured Digipartner. She has a gigantic crush on Kenta, who is now a Gumdramon. #Knucklmon: Matt's new Digipartner. He is mostly a rival to Sonicomon. #Gabumon: Matt's captured Digipartner. #Amymon: Mimi's new Digipartner. She is mostly more selfish than her, but she has a crush on Sonicomon. #Mariamon: Kari's new Digipartner. They mostly treat each other like sisters and she has a crush on Shadamon. #Fangmon: Tai's new Digipartner. Besides of him caring about guns, he has great aiming to the team. #Silvermon: Joe's new Digipartner. He is the only Digimon to feel sorry to him. #Palmon: Mimi's captured Digipartner. She has a crush on Ryuno, who is now a Shoutmon. #Tentomon: Izzy's captured Digipartner. #Gomamon: Joe's captured Digipartner. #Patamon: T.K.'s captured Digipartner. #Gatomon: Kari's captured Digipartner. She also has a crush on Kenta. #Chipmon: T.K.'s new Digipartner. Although he admires food, he'll give information to a random Digimon. #Black Agumon: The Anti-Hero who helps time-to-time. #Black Gabumon: The Anti-Hero that follows Black Agumon and is his older brother. #Black Gatomon: Abother Anti-Hero that follows Black Agumon, she is younger than both Black Agumon and Black Gabumon and she seems to want more of a relationship with Black Agumon. #Black Guilmon: The fourth Anti-Hero and is the Youngest and most mischivus of them all. #Blackdigitize: A Orginization featuring the four Virus Digimon. Opening Themes #''Super Scription of Data by Eiko Shimamiya (Episodes 1-19) #''Code Crush ''by Rina Aiuchi (Episodes 20-30) #''Katayoku no Tori (One-Winged Bird) ''by Akiko Shikata (Episodes 31-38) #''Ready, Steady, Go! from Full Metal Alchemist (Episodes 39-41) #''Moon Light by Showtaro Morikubo (Episodes 42-49) #''Shangri-La by Asami Imai (Episodes 50-60) #''Wild Fang'' by Janne Da Arc (Episodes 61-99) #''Makenai Ai Ga Kitto Aru'' '(Unbeatable Love, I Surely Have)'' by Yukie Nakama (Final Episode) Ending Themes #''Mizu no Naka (Inside the Water) by Mosquito-Milk (Episodes 1-29) #''Uso by Sid (Episodes 30-40) #''Kasenai Tsumi ('Inerasable Sin)'' by Nana Kitade (Episodes 41-57) #''Naraku no Hana (Flower of Hell) by Eiko Shimamiya (58-Final Episode) Stories (Episodes) #Beginnings. #The Birth of Super Sonicomon. #Shadamon Appears #Silmon, Joe's New Digipartner. #Tailsmon, the Mechanic Digimon. #Mariamon In Toytown #Kenta? What's Wrong? #The Digi Virus: Part 1 (Crossover of ''Digimon World ''and Sega's ''The House Of The Dead 2) #The Digi Virus: Part 2 (Crossover of Digimon World ''and Sega's ''The House Of The Dead 2) #Tokomon Charges in! Part 1 TEH ARMY ATTACK #Tokomon Charges in! Part 2 RESDIENT MEMES #Tokomon Charges in! Part 3 & Knuckles Category:Fan Fiction